


[podfic] Sound the Bells

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Ouroboros [podfic] [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Clone Wars, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Jedi, Male Friendship, Missing Scene, Podfic, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: On the run for weeks, Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos finally stumbles back behind Republic lines, where he finds a grief-stricken Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi Order reeling from the devastating losses of the Clone Wars, and an entirely unexpected new enemy. An Ouroboros story set during the missing two months of Wake the Storm.





	[podfic] Sound the Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sound the Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405450) by [bedlamsbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard). 



> This podfic is a work in progress. This file is chapters 1 AND 2. 
> 
>  
> 
> Original author notes from bedlamsbard:
> 
> This story takes place during the missing two months of the Clone Wars timeline of Wake the Storm, about two weeks before the end of Wake. It will make substantially less sense (not least for the "wait, what's Darth Vader doing in the Clone Wars?" factor) without having read Wake the Storm first.
> 
> Rather than pull Quinlan Vos's story line wholesale from the comics (since it doesn't work very well in the context of the television show and also isn't what I wanted here), I'm working off a backstory that diverges after Republic/Clone Wars #49, "Sacrifice" and assumes Quin's been undercover on the Wheel for most of the war.
> 
> This story takes place after S5 of The Clone Wars and does not incorporate material from The Lost Missions or Star Wars Rebels.

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/6a4thqg7jeo8g0m/4%20Sound%20the%20Bells.mp3?dl=0) (66.5 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 02:25:19

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this Reena! The Obi-Wan & Quinlan interactions are just so GREAT! I'm so glad ITPE kicked my butt into gear and inspired me to come back to this series. I'm so glad I ended up sucking you into it (& other prequel pods) as well. Mwahaha!


End file.
